IC chip devices having combinatorial logic require testing to ensure that their connections work properly. In other words, the testing can determine whether a chip device has any broken connections, meaning that it will not function as intended. The testing utilizes a one-to-one digital channel to node count ratio. Each channel can apply a digital signal to one particular connection, and the response can be detected to determine if the corresponding chip device functions as intended. Because of the one-to-one ratio dependency, however, the digital resources required in a multiplexed test system can be exceeded even though enough node resources are available. As chip devices continue to be made with higher pin densities, testing of them becomes increasingly difficult with these one-to-one test methods.